Kiss
Kissing refers to an event in the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Basic Info A kiss refers to when a character's mouth touches another character. Most kisses in BrantSteele are on the lips, unless the event indicates otherwise. Events That Are Kisses * (Player1) and (Player2) share a kiss while hugging each other. * (Player1) receives a kiss from (Player2). * (Player1) kisses (Player2) on the cheek. (Player2) isn't sure how to react. * (Player1) and (Player2) share a kiss while snuggling each other. * (Player1) and (Player2) run into each other and kiss. * (Player1) and (Player2) share a passionate, heartfelt kiss. * (Player1) destroys (Player2)'s supplies while (he/she2) is kissing (Player3). * (Player1), (Player2), (Player3), and (Player4) amass to see (Player5) and (Player6) kissing. * (Player1) takes a picture of (Player2) kissing (Player3). * (Player1) dares (Player2) to kiss (Player3). * (Player1) dreams of kissing (Player2). * (Player1) beats down (Player2) for peeping in on (him/her1) kissing (Player3). * (Player1) lets (Player2) kiss (him/her1). * (Player1) and (Player2) find themselves under a mistletoe. (Player3) forces them to kiss. * (Player1) and (Player2) see (Player3) and (Player4) sitting together. (Player1) thinks they're in love and forces them to kiss. * (Player1) hallucinates that (Player2) is actually (Player3) and kisses (him/her2) on the lips. (Player2) likes it and decides to play along. * (Player1) hallucinates that (Player2) is actually (Player3) and kisses (him/her2) on the lips. (Player2) has no reaction. * (Player1) and (Player2) get stuck in an elevator. (Player3) catches them kissing each other, but rescues them. * (Player1) sets up a kissing booth. (Player2) lines up to kiss (him/her1). * (Player1) sets up a kissing booth. (Player2) and (Player3) line up to kiss (him/her1). * (Player1) sets up a kissing booth. (Player2), (Player3), and (Player4) all line up to kiss (him/her1). * (Player1) sets up a kissing booth. (Player2), (Player3), (Player4), and (Player5) all line up to kiss (him/her1). * (Player1) sets up a kissing booth. (Player2), (Player3), (Player4), (Player5), and (Player6) all line up to kiss (him/her1). * (Player1) saves (Player2) from drowning by giving (him/her2) the Kiss of Life. * (Player1) breaks up with (Player2). Then (he/she1) sees (Player3) and (Player4) kissing. Then (he/she1) sees (Player5) and (Player6) kissing. * (Player1) walks in on (Player2) and (Player3) kissing and says "Eh, it's a better love story than Twilight." * (Player1) asks (Player2) to go bowling with (him/her1). (Player2) is too busy kissing (Player3). Images These images depict kisses. The only requirement is that a pair of characters are shown kissing. A Bold Move.png|Sam and Scotty passionately kiss each other. Dragonlord kisses Turbo's forehead. Turbo's Fun Ruined.png|Dragonlord kisses Turbo's forehead. Various Reactions to Sam x Scotty.png|Sam and Scotty kiss each other. Reigns Ruins Dirt x Vince.png|Dirt and Vince kiss each other. Rolleigns Wedding.png|Reigns and Rollins kiss each other. The Pretend Wedding.png|BT Productions and Reigns kiss each other. The 2018 Intro.png|Sam and Scotty kiss each other. Ambrose and Reigns kiss each other. Preparing for LGB 41 (Kiss).png|Guy and Lily kiss each other. Wedding Kiss (Sam x Scotty).png|Sam and Scotty seal their marriage with a kiss. Shelli Kills Mario.png|Chespin and Mario kiss before the later gets killed by Shelli. Secret Marriage No More.png|Dragonlord and Turbo make their marriage public with a kiss. Sam x Scotty (Heavy Love).png|Sam kisses Scotty's forehead. Scotty kisses Sam's chest. Cameron x Scarlett (Kiss).png|Cameron and Scarlett kiss each other. The LTIB Bonfire.png|Sam and Scotty repeat the heavy lovemaking, with Sam kissing the forehead and Scotty kissing the chest. Guy Kisses Beulah.png|Guy kisses Beulah. Dragonlord x Luigi (Theme Park).png|Dragonlord suddenly kisses Luigi. Bonnie's Wedding Tradition.png|It is implied Marie O'Donnell kissed Bonnie Faulk. Daisy and Sam's Beach Kiss.png|Daisy and Sam kiss on a beach. Minun Sees Dialga x Palkia.png|Dialga and Palkia make out. Mario Lets Dirt Kiss Him.png|Dirt kisses Mario. Mario x Pachinko.png|Mario and Pachinko kiss each other. Katniss's Dare.png|Scotty kisses Sam after being dared to do it. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss).png|Sam kisses Scotty in the LTIB style. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss 2).png|Sam and Scotty kiss in the LTIB style. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss 3).png|Sam and Scotty kiss in the LTIB style. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 41).png|Sam and Scotty kiss in the LTIB style. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 116).png|Sam and Scotty make out in the secret bunker. Pikachu Kisses Scotty's Cheek.png|Pikachu kisses Scotty's cheek. Dragonlord x Scotty Official.png|Dragonlord and Scotty make out. Good Night Scotty I Love You.png|Sam and Scotty share a goodnight kiss. Doris x Opal (Fairiez).png|Doris and Opal kiss. Bridgette and Sky Join the Party.png|Sam and Scotty kiss. Yvonne's Dare.png|Amy kisses Samey as part of a dare. Trivia The image in the infobox is not originally from the BrantSteele simulator. The image is actually one of six mistletoe kisses drawn by Birdietalk Productions. Custom events must be manipulated to add kisses, as kissing is not a default event. Category:Events Category:BrantSteele